Wiggenweld Potion
The Wiggenweld Potion is a healing potion with the power to awaken a person from a magically-induced sleep. A prince once used this potion to awaken a princess who had been given the Draught of Living Death by the Hag Leticia Somnolens. The prince first put some of the potion on his lips and then kissed the princess. Recipe The instructions for brewing the Wiggenweld Potion are thusSee this video: #Add salamander blood until the potion turns red. #Stir until the potion turns orange. #Add more salamander blood, this time until it turns yellow. #Stir until the potion turns green. #Add more salamander blood, until the potion turns turquoise. #Heat until it turns indigo. #Add more salamander blood until the potion turns pink. #Heat until the potion turns red. #Add five lionfish spines. #Heat until the potion turns yellow. #Add five more lionfish spines. #Add flobberworm mucus, until the potion turns purple. #Stir until it turns red. #Add more flobberworm mucus, this time until it turns orange. #Stir till it turns yellow. #Shake and add until it turns orange again. #Add honeywater until it turns turquoise. #Heat until it turns pink. #Add salamander blood until it turns green. Etymology "Wiggentree" or "Wiggen Tree" is the name which in the UK is given to the Mountain Ash (a species of the genus Sorbus) because, it has traditionally been used as an anti-witching device. "Wiggen" from the old Breton means'' "strength", ''"bravery" or still "courage". As for "weld", it is an English word which means "join together by heating to the point of melting"''. ' Thus, "Wiggenweld Potion" would mean literally "Welder Strength" or "Who Welds the Strength Potion". Behind the scenes *In many ''Harry Potter'' video games, Wiggenweld Potion is used to restore a character's Stamina Points, making it equivalent to health potions found in other sorts of video games. *The wizarding folk song 99 Bottles of Wiggenweld Potion mentions this potion quite a few times. *In the PS1 version of video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry can find completed Wiggenweld Potions on the floor or create one from a special cauldron, by pressing the buttons that appear on the screen. This will restore all of Harry's health or stamina. *In the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry can exchange Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for Wiggentree bark and Flobberworm Mucus. Harry can then walk up to a special cauldron and make a Wiggenweld potion, which can be drunk to restore some of Harry's stamina. In most appearances the potion has a purple or magenta colour. Various cauldrons and Wiggentree stumps full of the potion can be found hidden all over the castle and its grounds, including within the Forbidden Forest. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' Notes and references See also *Grand Wiggenweld Potion Category:Antidotes Category:Potions Category:Medical Magic